Boris
"Boris Goosinov is no spring chicken! I'm no spring penguin either!" :-Boris to Balto, Balto (film) Boris Goosinov (called Uncle Boris by Muk, Luk and sometimes Balto) is a Russian snow goose who raised Balto from a pup. He is the tritagonist of the first film and a supporting character in the sequels. He speaks with a heavy Russian accent (but in the closed captions for Balto II: Wolf Quest, it says that Boris has a Yiddish accent). He was voiced by Bob Hoskins in the first film and Charles Fleischer in the direct-to-video movies (both voice actors starred together in Disney's and Touchstone's film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" as Eddie Valiant and the voice of Roger Rabbit respectively). In the 1st film, Boris mentions his last name is "Goosinov". Physical Appearance Boris has the appearance of the average snow goose. White feathers with black tipped wings and headdress. Personality :"I hate heights", Boris to Stella, Balto III: Wings of Change Boris in the first film, had great faith in Balto when he left to save Nome, telling him: "A dog cannot make the journey alone, but maybe a wolf can". Boris also was afraid of the local bully Steele. In the 2nd film, Boris told Balto that even though he didn't want to believe it, Aleu would be half-wolf. Boris was also revealed to be superstitious and believed in mystical stuff. In the 3rd film, he developed a crush on a goose named Stella, but lied about flying with her to hide his fear of heights. Biography :"Well, Boris took me in and after being raised by a goose, it's a wonder I don't honk instead of bark."~Balto explains to Aleu how Boris raised him :"I've known Boris since I was a pup. Well, he may be a pain in the butt, but he's... well, he's the dad I never had." -Balto to Stella, Balto III: Wings of Change Boris was born in Russia. It is unknown how he ended up in Nome since he has a fear of heights. Sometime in Boris' life he discovered a young Balto and raised him as his adoptive son. When Balto left to save Nome several years later, Boris waited for Balto's return. Boris became the pups babysitter in the 2nd film. When Balto left to find Aleu, Boris once again waited for Balto's return with Jenna. Two years later, he fell in love with a migrating snow goose named Stella. After Stella became mad with him, she chased him onto a plane which then crashed. Balto, Stella, Muk, and Luk eventually found Boris in the wreck-site and carried him back to Nome. Boris made up with Stella and confessed to her his fear of heights. Later they became a couple. Category:Animated Heroes Category:Characters from Balto Category:Characters from Balto 2: Wolf Quest Category:Characters from Balto 3: Wings of Change Category:In love Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Brave Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Geese Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:About Males